Thomas 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino Style) Intro
Here is the opening sequence to Thomas 1 (PlayStation 1) by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Rayman - Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Houdini the Magician - Edward the Blue Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Betilla the Fairy - Molly the Yellow Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Bzzit - Duncan the Narrow Gauge Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Electoons - Coaches (from Thomas and Friends) *Tarayzan - Stanley the Silver Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Musician - James the Red Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Joe - Duck the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Mr. Dark - Diesel 10 the Evil Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Antitoons - Foolish Freight Cars (Season 1) (from Thomas and Friends) *Moskito - The Spiteful Breakvan (from Thomas and Friends) *Livingstones - Troublesome Trucks (from Thomas and Friends) *Hunters - Troublesome Trucks (from Thomas and Friends) *Photographer - Boco the Green Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Dark Rayman - Evil Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Mr. Sax - Gobbo the Goblin (from Noddy) *Mr. Stone - Sly the Goblin (from Noddy) (with his goblins as an extra) *Space Mama - Ursula (from The Little Mermaid) (with Flotsam and Jetsam, who are the two pirates) *Mr. Skops - Captain Hook (from Peter Pan and Peter Pan 2: Return To Neverland) (with Mr. Smee and Tick Tock as extras) *and more Transcript *(a blue engine, named Edward arrives, hauling three coaches (one light red, one dark red, and one tan)) *Edward: Hi folks! You want to know what's going on? Let's begin the story of Thomas 1! *(The Island of Sodor is seen with everyone sunbathing) *Narrator: In Thomas's world, on the Island of Sodor, nature and people live together in peace. *(The Great Protoon is seen) *Narrator: The Great Protoon provides and maintains the Harmony and Balance in the world. *Edward: I'm sorry, folks. This apparently can't last. *(A storm rages in with rain pouring down and thunder striking) *Narrator: One faithful day... *(Diesel 10 steals the Great Protoon and the Coaches, takes out, and activates his red lightsaber, and while Molly takes out and activates her orange lightsaber, they begin a furious battle. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash. Finally, Diesel 10's lightsaber knocks Molly's lightsaber out of her hand, causing it to deactivate with Diesel 10's lightsaber deactivating) *Narrator: ...an evil Diesel 10 stole the Great Protoon and defeated Thomas's mother, Molly, who was unable to protect it. *(the storm still rages until they is a massive explosion, that leaves a huge crater on the ground) *Narrator: The Coaches, who usually gravitated around it, lost their natrual sability, and were scattered all over the world. *Edward: Troublesome, isn't it? And untidy too. *(inside the cages, the coaches are locked inside) *Coach 1: (Bugs Bunny's voice) Get us out of here! *Narrator: In this now unbalanced world, strange phenomena begin to occur: freaks and hostile characters appear, capturing every carriage they can found! *Coach 2: (Laverne's voice) Oh, it doesn't look good. *Coach 3: (Victor's voice) It's hopeless. Absoulutely hopeless. *Coach 4: (Duke Onkled's voice) Please! *(the coaches, looking nervous, worried, puzzled, sombering, despaired, sad, tired, exhausted, upset, and confused, begin shedding tears) *Narrator: They definitely need a hero to save them now... *Coach 5: (Duke Onkled's voice) Have mercy! *Narrator: don't you think? *Coach 6: (Spongebob's voice) Yes. *Narrator: Thomas to the rescue! *(Thomas is seen, wearing shades, and sunbathing on the beach with his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel) *Thomas: No problem. *Edward: Go and free all of the coaches, son! And bring back the Great Protoon from your Mysterious Grandfather! *(Diesel 10 laughs) *Narrator: But will the bad guys let him do? Category:Julian Bernardino